


Locks of Auburn Hair

by tinydancer45



Series: The Undercover Times of a Detective [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydancer45/pseuds/tinydancer45
Summary: When a raid reveals more then a typical sex trafficking ring, Sergeant Mike Dodds finds himself drawn to their star witness.





	1. Chapter 1

“NYPD. Hands up! Nobody move.”   
The SVU squad said shouting into the studio apartment. People started running around trying to find an exit. Eventually getting caught by either a uniform or a detective.  
“Lieu, I found this one trying to climb out the window.” Sgt. Dodds said to Liv.  
“I don’t like being man handled, officer. Be a gentleman and I won’t bite, hard that is.” The young woman said to the Sgt.  
“Get her out of here.” Liv responded to her.  
***  
“Listen, baby I know we got off on the wrong foot.” She said to Dodds while he brought her into the station.   
“I read you your rights, Miss.” He answered her.  
“No wedding ring, I guess you’re single then Mr. police man. Let me be good to you.” She flirtatiously said back to him.  
Dodds rolled his eyes at her while putting her in holding. Before he could walk away, she grabbed him by the tie and whispered in his ear, “run my DNA, there’s something there you and your Lieutenant   
will want to see.” She proceeded to kiss him on the lips. For a second, he allowed himself to feel her soft lips against his. He pulled away from her and replied, “I hope that wasn’t a bribe, Miss.” He then turned toward Liv’s office to fill her in.  
“Lieu, I need you to run DNA.” He said to Liv while closing her door.  
“Um why?” She responded taking her glasses off.  
“That girl, the jazz singer, she um… left a deposit of her DNA on me and told me to run it.”   
“Is that the technical term for her planting one on you?”   
Dodds let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Please?”   
“Fine. Call Melinda.” Liv said putting her glasses back on.  
***  
“You hear that girl put a fast one on the Sarge?” Fin said to Amanda  
“Yeah, apparently she wants him to run the DNA. Maybe she wants to date him.” She said laughing along with Fin.  
Dodds and Liv walked into the bullpen right when the banter was in full swing. Amanda and Fin stifled their laughter and walked into the break room in order to be out of ear shot.  
“Guess I’m a joke now, huh?” Dodds said to Liv.  
“Not a complete one. Just a pro trying to get off on a charge by locking lips with a higher up.” Carisi replied to him walking back to his desk. Before Liv could reply to her squad’s comments, she took her   
phone out of her pocket. “Melinda? Oh, okay then.” She hung up on the phone and motioned for Amanda and Fin to rejoin them.  
“Find out she’s just some common hooker?” Fin whispered over to Carisi.  
“Enough. Melinda found a match to the DNA. She’s sending over the file now.” Liv snapped. She walked over to the monitor and clicked it on. The girl’s picture popped up and the squad was silent for a couple of minutes. “Our girl is also known as Detective Gwen DeSantini. She works for IAB. I’m going to call Tucker.” Liv said walking away allowing the squad to see her picture from DECKS on the screen.  
“Close call, Sarge. Guess you can tell your daddy another cop kissed you instead of a jazz singer slash prostitute.” Carisi said walking back to his desk.   
“Why would IAB send in a UC for a sex trafficking ring?” Fin said to Amanda.  
“Well, obviously we all know what that means.” Dodds began to say.  
“Us or VICE.” Amanda said shaking her head walking back to her desk. Fin then followed suit both of them continuing their investigation. Dodds stared at Gwen’s picture for a couple more seconds before turning off the monitor heading over to Liv’s office.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so you raid an apartment where girls are being sex trafficked and there’s a UC from IAB there posing as a jazz singer?” Barba asked Liv.  
“Apparently. I called Tucker and he said to pull her into investigation and pretend as if she’s still a suspect.” Liv replied.  
“Wait, how did you find out about her?”  
“DNA evidence.”  
“Where did you get the DNA evidence? Was it on a glass from the scene? Touch DNA?” Barba continued to ask Liv.  
Before answering him, she took a deep breath cautioning herself on what to say. “She um left a deposit on one of the members of my squad.” She replied.   
“Okay, so she kissed one of them and that’s how you got DNA?”  
“Yes, actually.”  
“Was this during the raid or when she was brought to the station?”  
Liv opened her mouth to respond to Barba, when Liv’s door opened.  
“Sorry for the interruption.” Amanda said with widened eyes.  
“Hello, Lieutenant Benson. I’m Captain Richard Sparks from VICE. I hear you got the jazz singer, Autumn. She’s a person of interest for us. I’m here to transport her over to our precinct.”   
“Captain Sparks, nice to meet you. At this moment, she has information for us and when we’re done questioning her I’ll give you a call.” Liv responded quickly.  
The captain shook her hand and a disappointed look came across his face. “Mind if I watch the interrogation?”   
“Why don’t you talk to one of my detectives about your case? This could take some time.” She said to him.  
“Well, I can respect that. I’ll be waiting!” He said closing the door.  
“That might be why IAB sent her in.” Barba said after a brief moment of silence.  
“Let’s hear that from her. Come in.” Liv replied answering to both Barba and the person knocking at her door.  
“She won’t talk to anyone but the Sarge.” Carisi said appearing from behind the door.  
Liv looked over at Barba. “Call Dodds. Get him in here.” She said while still looking at Barba. Carisi nodded and closed the door.   
“This better be good.” Barba said tilting his head to the side.  
***  
“Miss Autumn.” Dodds said walking over to holding.  
“That’s me, Mr. Big.” She replied.  
Dodds had a uniform unlock holding and reached out for Autumn. “I have some questions for you, miss.”   
“Ooh. I like questions. That other detective tried to ask me questions, but I won’t cheat on my baby.” She replied winking at Dodds as he led her into interrogation. “One more thing.” She stopped Dodds in his tracks. “Maybe after this little Q & A I can give you another little kiss, you seemed to enjoy the last one, baby.” Dodds gently lead her into the room and closed the door behind them.  
“Okay, drop the act. Now.” He demanded.  
“What act?” She said placing her hands on his chest. “Someone works out. A lot.”   
Dodds looked over at the glass making a frustrated face.   
Autumn placed two fingers on his chin and forced him to look at her. “Baby, look at me while I’m talking to you.” She led his ear close to her mouth and inaudibly said to him, “If a Captain Sparks is watching, I will say nothing.” She gently kissed his cheek ushering him towards the door.   
Dodds walked into Liv’s office where Barba and Liv were standing next to the window silent. “So, I’m assuming there’s no Captain Sparks here?” He asked them.   
Liv sat down at her desk and put her glasses on. “I’m calling Tucker, again. We need to know what’s going on. Go back in there Dodds.” Dodds nodded his head and walked back into interrogation.  
As he closed the door behind him, Autumn was sitting on the table in the middle of the room. When Dodds got closer to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “No Captain of that name on the other side, Sergeants honor.” Autumn immediately let go of him and sat down in the chair.   
“Thank lord. I thought I was going to have to continue this for hours.” She said as she took off her heels and the blonde curly wig on her head to reveal auburn locks. “Detective Gwen DeSantini.” She put her hand in front of her in order to shake Dodds hand. He shook her hand and sat down across from her.  
“I’ve heard a lot about you. Your father loves to talk about you.” She said smiling lightly.  
“Thanks, but I’m here to talk about this case and why you’re undercover.” He replied sharply.  
“Business as always. Makes sense. Alright, so two years ago a string of female jazz singers from this sex ring were found raped and murdered. VICE and Homicide handled the cases together, but six months ago I was called into Tucker’s office. He told me that whenever Homicide got close to figuring out who was pimping out these girls and murdering them, another girl would go missing and another jazz singer would be murdered. Homicide was sure VICE cops were involved somehow, so I was sent in. They don’t like red heads or brunettes, so I donned that wig for a very long time. We’re investigating Captain Sparks, Detective Carlson, and Detective Juno for running the ring and setting up these girls to be murdered.” She began to get a little emotional and stood up from the chair and slanted her body against the wall looking away from Dodds. He followed her lead and stood next to her.   
“Everything okay Detective?” He asked her.  
She took a deep breath and continued. “We knew that they were running this ring because every new girl they took has a ‘special initiation’ to go through. In order to confirm our beliefs, Homicide sent in one of their female detectives to be sure before sending me in. Detective Carlson and Detective Juno rapped her. We have it on video tape. She came to us the next morning about it and then later that afternoon she committed suicide.” She was holding back tears, trying to save face.  
“Hey. Don’t blame yourself for what they did. I’ll get them.” Dodds reassured her.  
“You mean we’ll get them?” She replied with a slight smirk. Dodds heard a knock on the window reckoning him back to Liv’s office.   
“We’ll get them.” Dodds said before going back into Liv’s office.  
***


	3. Chapter 3

“SVU is done investigating this.” Chief Dodds said to his son, Barba, and Liv.  
“What do you mean?” Dodds asked his father  
“We investigate our angle and we let them continue working their angle. We can’t let the VICE cops and their captain catch on to us. Homicide already botched it, which means we can’t. Let her out of there.” Chief Dodds said before attempting to leave the room.  
“Wait. Hold on. What are we gonna release her on? They’re going to arrest her.” Liv said to the chief.  
“Not our problem. This is how we got to run this.” He responded.  
“I don’t feel entirely comfortable letting her go into their custody without at least verifying her story first.” Liv said.  
“The more we dig, the more danger we put her in. I don’t want to hear any more of this.” Chief Dodds sternly said.  
“I think we should have a detail on her at least, just in case they try something.”   
“Are you not hearing me Lieutenant? If we look out for her, we blow her cover and their operation goes up in flames.”  
“And what happens if we do release her and they kill her?” Sgt. Dodds said to his father. “So far she is our best lead to shutting down this ring. We could always say that we’re putting her in our protective custody because she’s our star witness.” He continued.  
“He’s right chief. If we need to work our angle, then we need her. She can bring these guys down.” Liv said.  
“I hope you all are right. NYPD doesn’t need any more bad press because it’s taking almost three years to shut down this ring.” Chief said before slamming the door.  
“So who’s going to be her protective custody? Because we can’t trust anyone who’s not in this squad.” Barba said to Liv. They both turned and looked over at Dodds who was too busy staring at Gwen in the interrogation room.   
“Settled.” Barba said leaving Liv’s office.  
“So Dodds, ever work protective detail before?” Liv asked him.   
He turned his attention to her. “I guess I am now.” Dodds responded before heading back into the interrogation room.  
“What did your Lieutenant say?” Gwen asked Dodds as he closed the door behind him.  
“At this moment, you are under protective custody.” He said to her.  
“Oh boy. I guess I better put the heels and wig back on.” Gwen replied. She then put on the curly wig and slide her feet into the stiletto heels she was wearing before. As she stood up, she began to fall over with Dodds catching her fall. “I guess I know who my protective detail is.” She said looking into his eyes.  
“I hope that’s okay. I was volunteered by default.” Dodds responded sarcastically.  
“Well, Mr. Big let’s get this show on the road.” Gwen said slipping back into the Autumn persona. “Be a gentleman and I won’t bite, hard.” Dodds opened the interrogation door for her making a face at the window directed at Liv.   
***  
“Excuse me, where are you going with my suspect?” Captain Sparks said to Dodds.  
“Captain, my office?” Liv said to the Captain. As he walked into Liv’s office, Dodds and Gwen sneaked out of the precinct.   
“I don’t understand why you are taking her. I thought we were on the same page, Lieutenant.”  
“I’m sorry Captain, but in order to shut down this ring we need to protect as many of these girls as we can. Starting with her. She has some very valuable information.”  
“I see. You don’t think my detectives are skilled enough to handle this. So you know we have been on this ring with homicide for years trying to close it out. We are so close and now you’re shutting us out.”  
“Captain, I can see why you are angry, but this trumps whatever charges you have against her. As soon as we are done with her, you can have her.”  
The captain shook his head and took a deep inhale and exhale. “I just hope 1PP is backing you on this. They will hear about this tomorrow morning. Sleep well, Lieutenant.” He walked out of her office.   
“Excuse me, Captain.” Tucker said bumping into Captain Sparks.  
“Ah, IAB. I hope you’re here investigating the lack of cooperation from SVU. This is our case. We are leading this investigation, not SVU.”   
“Thank you for voicing your opinions.” Tucker replied.  
“Fine. I’ll work whatever I have without your star witness.” He said before leaving the precinct.  
Tucker closed Liv’s door behind him taking a seat at her desk. “1PP knows about this. Don’t worry. Where is she now?”   
“Dodds is taking her to his apartment. Protective detail.” Liv said while sitting in her seat.  
“Good thing she dates lawyers, so there won’t be a conflict of interest.”  
“I guess that means I better keep Barba away from her then.” She laughed while putting on her glasses and opening up her laptop.  
***


	4. Chapter 4

“So this is where I reside when I’m not at the precinct.” Dodds said opening his apartment door.  
“Better than my place. I don’t even have a TV.” Gwen replied to him.  
“Can I get you anything?” Dodds said locking the door behind the both of them.  
“Well, some comfy clothes would be nice. This dress is very tight on my chest and I have a wicked high wedgie going on.”  
“Um. Sweats?”  
“Yeah that works!” Gwen said taking off her heels and the wig on her head.  
“I can send a uniform to go pick up some clothes for you and your essentials. We don’t know how long you’ll be here.”  
“This isn’t my first time going UC. You get used to the unstable aspect of it after a while.”   
“It must be difficult.” Dodds said reappearing with a t shirt and shorts. “This okay?”  
Gwen nodded her head taking the clothes from his hands. “Bathroom?”   
“First door on the left.” Dodds replied.  
Gwen nodded her head and entered the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and instantly forgot about the zipper on the back of her dress. “Dodds?” He suddenly appeared behind the door. “Do you need my help with something?”   
She opened the door with her back facing him. “Unzip please?” asking politely.   
“Um yeah sure.” He gently held the zipper in his two fingers and slid it down her dress. While he was unzipping the dress, he watched the dress pull away revealing her olive skin underneath the tight red sparkly fabric. His eyes were mesmerized with her curves.   
“Thanks.” Gwen said swiftly turning around and closing the door in Dodds face.  
“You’re welcome. Also call me Mike.” He shouted through the door.   
“Gotcha!” Gwen replied. She stepped out of the dress as it puddled around her feet, sliding on the comfortable shorts. She then slipped the oversized t shirt over her head covering her body. “This is much more comfortable.” She said sitting down on the couch.   
“Glad you’re comfortable. Anything else I can do for you?”   
“A glass of wine.”  
“Ah, so because I’m your protective detail I get ordered around now?”  
“If you want me to be your ‘star witness’, then yes.” Gwen chuckled.  
“I was going to offer you some anyway.” Dodds said handing her the glass of wine.  
“Being UC is tough because I have to be the most sober in the whole room. It’s kind of a buzz kill for me.”  
“I thought singing for all those adoring fans night after night would be a glamorous job to have.”  
“You would think. I mean after shows I would go back to my dressing room and have flowers from random men. It’s sweet at first until they try to pay you to have sex with them. Luckily my no to men comes across as no. I guess their pride gets broken so they don’t even try to touch me. Or it might have to do with the fact I broke a johns nose after a show. Who knows honestly?” Gwen sipped from her glass nonchalantly.   
“It might have to do with the fact you scared them.” They both laughed.  
“I guess I’m a tough girl. People don’t like to mess with me. Maybe it’s my personality.”  
“Or maybe because you’re good at playing a role? I mean you fooled me when I brought you into the precinct.”  
“Research. I picked up some of that from other girls living the life.” Gwen became silent.  
“Is everything okay?” Dodds asked looking over at Gwen.  
“My baby cousin runaway when she was thirteen. Four years later she was picked up on solicitation. She was being pimped out to cops. It broke my heart.” She swirled the wine in her glass.  
“That’s when you joined IAB?”  
“Transfer papers in the next day. One day I was tracking down art thieves and the next day I was being trained on how to spot a cops lie. Total 180.” She replied finishing the rest of her wine.  
“Everybody has a reason for doing the things they do.”   
“And how about you Dodds?”  
“Mike. And well its part of the plan. Someday I’ll be a lieutenant, but for right now I’m at SVU until I can get something more high profile.”  
“Ah. So you’re an opportunist?” Gwen said getting up and pouring more wine into her glass. “Sometimes sticking to something you’re good at is much better than going wherever daddy says you should go.” She exhaled. “I’ve heard he can be pushy.” She then sat back down on the couch next to Mike.  
“He can be at times.” Mike laughed gently. “Other than your baby cousin any family?”  
Gwen took a sip of her wine before answering. “They live in Massachusetts. I need to know that they are safe. But I do have a good group of friends.” She laughed. Tension began to grow between the two of them.   
Mike finally got the nerve to ask her what he’d been thinking the whole time. “You seeing anyone?”  
Gwen chuckled to herself before saying, “no. but you’re not my type Mike. I’ve learned a long time ago dating another cop can bring trouble.”  
“Just a question.” Mike said trying to brush off his embarrassment.   
“Don’t be embarrassed. No need for blushed cheeks. I’m flattered.” She said to him.  
Mike looked over at her and finished his glass of wine. “I think I’ll get ready for bed.” He stood up and walked over to the sink then into his bedroom. Gwen sat on his couch slowly finishing her wine, sad that she turned down someone she connected with. After a couple of minutes, Mike reappeared from his bedroom wearing only sweatpants. “I hope this is okay since I’m not your type.” He said in a sultry voice.  
“Um. Yeah that’s fine.” Gwen replied trying not to stare at his unclothed chest. She turned her head so she was looking away from him. He sat down next to her and clicked on the television.   
“How’s your read on me now?” Mike said teasingly.  
“Well” Gwen said before finishing the wine. “Um. I can’t do this sober.” She stood up and grabbed the bottle.   
“I was just about to say the same thing.” Mike replied.   
***  
Two bottles later, Gwen and Mike were sitting on the floor of the living room and staring at each other.  
“Okay, listen I have to question.” Mike said to Gwen.  
“Question away.” She said closing her eyes and swaying back and forth.  
“Am I really not your type?”  
Gwen opened her eyes and touched his face. “Michael. I do not do cops. It’s a conflict.”   
“But you didn’t answer my question?”  
“I’m deflecting, duh.” Gwen said taking her hands from his face to his shoulders.  
“Well, I can tell.”  
Gwen began to giggle and started to fall back.  
“Woah easy there, Gwen.” Mike said catching her from behind. Locking eyes with each other Mike brought Gwen closer to him.  
“Second time in one day. Can’t keep your hands and bedroom eyes off me can ya?” Gwen said trying not to get any closer to him.   
“I guess so. Bedroom eyes?”  
“Yes bedroom eyes. The eyes tell everything. And you want to bed me.” Gwen said to him. “Don’t lie to me. Cuz I’ll know.”  
“What if I do?”  
“Then I… do not know.” Gwen said resting her head on his shoulders. He began to sway her in his arms. “This is comfortable, Mike. You are comfortable.”  
“Hey! You called me Mike.”  
Gwen looked at him and laughed. “I’m getting a little tired from all this swaying.”   
Mike smiled at her and picked her up in his arms wedding style. “Is this okay?”  
“Yes, Mike.” He carried Gwen into his room and put her under the covers. “There. All better?”  
“Yes. It’s ….”   
“Comfortable?” Mike responded to her laughing.   
“Definitely.”   
“I’m gonna take the couch tonight as a precaution okay? I’ll leave the door open so if you need me I’ll be right out here.”  
“One more thing.” Mike walked back over to the bed. Gwen put her arms around his neck. “Why must you be gorgeous? This would be a hell of a lot easier for me if you didn’t look like a Calvin Klein model.” She started to giggle.   
“You’re giggle is absolutely adorable. You’re reading me aren’t you?”  
Gwen looked deep into Mike’s eyes and a small smile appeared on her face.   
“Goodnight, Gwen.” Mike took her arms from his neck and they fell onto the bed. He walked towards the door. “One more thing. You don’t have to read me anymore. Just learn to trust me.”   
“I’m beginning to.” Gwen replied before closing her eyes and turning over.  
Mike walked over to the couch and pulled a blanket from the side and covered himself with it, trying not to accept the horrible hangover he’ll have the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike inhaled the smell of eggs and coffee waking him up instantly.  
“Breakfast?” He asked rubbing his eyes.  
“Of course. I’m going to feed you and also I didn’t want to wait any longer for you to wake up.” Gwen replied.   
Mike got up from the couch and sat down at the table. Gwen walked over with two plates and placed one in front of him. “Coffee?” She asked him. “Yes.” She then placed a cup in front of Mike and one next to her plate. She then sat down and started to eat.  
“Someone hungry?” Mike asked.  
“Food is the only stable thing in my life.” Gwen replied.  
“Makes sense. Sort of?”  
“Just eat please.”  
“Ah. There it is! The demands. How sweet.”  
Gwen sent death glares from across the table in his direction.  
“Gwen, I’m not looking up.”  
“Good.”  
After ten minutes of silence, Mike asked “do you want to shower first?”   
Gwen shot him a look and put her clean plate in the sink. “I would love to.” As she turned around, Mike noticed that she was no longer wearing the shorts he supplied for her the night before. One of his eyebrows went up and he tried not to stare at her.  
“Continue staring at my butt and see what happens, Michael.” Gwen said from the bathroom.   
“I wasn’t staring.” He replied.  
Her head popped out of the bathroom looking directly at him. “Do you forget which unit I work for?”  
“I was just wondering where my clothes went.”  
“So you were investigating my butt?”  
“Exactly! Wait. Hey. That’s not fair.”  
“You walked yourself into that one buddy.” Gwen shut the door and locked it just in case.  
***  
Gwen stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit her body. She looked for shampoo, conditioner, and soap. All she could find were aggressively named labels and laughed to herself. As she began to lather the soap on her body, her eyes closed bringing her into a fantasy. She imagined herself in the shower with Mike. She imagined what it felt like to have his strong arms slowly caressing her body and touching every hill and valley on her body. As she slipped into this fantasy, she completely forgot about Mike being in the next room. She snapped out of her fantasy when she heard knocks on the door.   
“Hey everything okay in there?” A concerned Mike could be heard from the other side of the door.  
Gwen quickly finished up and turned the shower off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself tightly in a towel. Looking down she saw her dress from last night and picked it up from the ground. “Yeah I’m okay. Sorry I took forever.” She said walking passed Mike and into his bedroom.   
He followed after her. “Since unis still can’t get into your apartment you can wear my clothes for now. It’ll be more comfortable.”   
Gwen nodded her head as Mike closed the door. She opened his drawers to find a shirt and sweatpants. “Am I needed in the precinct?” Gwen asked through the door.   
“Nope! Me and you won’t be needed until trial prep which means we’ll be spending a lot of time in doors together.” He answered back.  
She opened the door coming out once again in his clothes. “I’m beginning to think you didn’t call a uni to get my clothes because you want me to wear yours.”  
Mike walked up to her locking his eyes with hers. “Amanda should be over later this afternoon to drop off your clothes.”  
“Okay then.”  
“I have a question for you. Now I might not be in IAB, but I am good at interrogations.”  
Gwen gave him a puzzled look. “Go for it.”  
“Were you fantasizing about me in the shower?”  
“Were you whispering my name in your sleep last night?” Gwen asked him back.  
“I asked you first.”  
“I got my answer.” Gwen winked at Mike and walked back into the bathroom.  
“Why won’t you answer me? I don’t get it.”  
“You know the answer. Don’t ask questions you know the answer to just so you can blow up your ego. Having too much pride and ego can be a downfall.”  
Mike leaned against the bathroom door and just looked at Gwen.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s gonna take a lot to get you to trust me huh?”  
“I don’t trust anyone.” Gwen said letting out a breathy exhale. She left the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom.  
Following her into the bedroom, Mike said, “This will not work if you can’t trust me. Why can’t you just learn to trust me? I’m not like every other cop. I’m not a bad cop. I’m also not a bad guy. Please.”  
Gwen looked at him and simply said, “I know you’re not a bad cop or a bad guy. But it takes a lot for me to trust anyone. Sometimes people you don’t think will turn out to be horrible can disappoint you.”  
“Who hurt you so bad that you can’t even let me in? I thought we were getting to a place where there can be trust?”  
“Detective Juno. And I will not talk about this any further.” Gwen curled back into the comforter and looked out the window.  
“I didn’t know. I’ll stop asking. Sometimes I just don’t look beyond certain things. I’m working on it. Gwen, do you mind if I laid next to you and we talked? No tricks. Just talking. Only if you want.”  
She looked over to him and noted the sincerity in his eyes. “Of course. I give people chances.” She patted the spot next to her on the bed and Mike crawled up next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter!

Chief Dodds walked into the precinct and caught the attention of Liv. “A word, Lieutenant.” He followed Liv into her office and closed the door behind him. “Any word about the direction of this case?”  
“Were working on it. We’ve turned two girls and one of the vice cops.” Liv responded.  
“Is there going to be any arrests anytime soon? It’s been almost two months and my son has been playing house with that IAB detective. I need him back to work.”  
“Chief, he’s doing his job. We need her to make this case stick. With some luck, we’ll have enough to back Detective Carlson and Captain Sparks into a corner and make them take a plea. That’s the goal.”  
“Okay Lieutenant. Also when the time comes you’ll okay Mike’s transfer if he ever decides to take it.”  
“No need to ask. And decides?”  
“I’m worried about him.”  
“He can handle himself.”  
“That IAB detective. Something about her. My son has never been like that for any girl in his life. I was also told she likes lawyers.”  
“I was told the same thing but your son is a grown man. If there’s a problem, he’ll tell me.”  
Chief Dodds nodded his head and walked out of her office. Liv followed him stopping in the bullpen.  
“Someone not happy his golden goose is on babysitting duty?” Amanda asked.  
“Nope.” Liv replied.  
“Dodds is doing his job. He’s a tough dude. I’m not worried about him.” Fin chimed in.  
“Hey guys, let’s get back to the case okay?” Liv said. “Where are we at?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: explicit content in this chapter!

“Gwen, have you picked out what you’re wearing for court?” Mike asked sitting on the couch.  
“I’m looking through my suitcase at this moment.” Gwen replied shouting from Mike’s bedroom.  
“Need help?”   
“Nope! I’m good.” She stood up and closed the door. It had been almost six months since SVU caught the case. Over that time, Gwen began to trust her protective detail. Since they stayed indoors most of the time, she got to know him personally. Once in a while he would sit outside on the roof with her so they could breathe in fresh air. Gwen wasn’t sure if it was love or lust or a combination, but she wanted to see if there was anything more between them other than close friends and co-workers. They never shared the bed together and it would be one of the last nights she would be spending at   
Mike’s apartment. So, she wanted to make it count. She had to at least try. Gwen walked over to the bottom drawer and pulled out a black lace teddy she bought before she met Mike. It was brand new and she wanted to try a little experiment. She slipped off the t shirt she was wearing and put on the new teddy. Before walking out of the room, she took a deep breath not really sure where this would go.   
“What do you think of this?” Gwen asked Mike.  
He turned his head to see her standing there in the black lace teddy with her auburn locks in a high messy bun. “I—um. You’re wearing that to court?” He asked.  
“No. I’m wearing this for you.” She responded cautiously.  
“How about you let go of the bedroom door and come here?”  
She let go of the door trying to keep her breath steady. “Better?” She stopped in the kitchen too scared to continue walking towards him.  
“You know it’s gonna be real hard for me to talk with you at a normal tone when you’re standing over there.”  
“I’m just a little..”  
“Scared?” Mike said finishing her sentence. “Wow. An IAB detective scared of someone who she finds attractive.”  
Gwen rolled her eyes at him and slowly walked over to the couch, sitting next to Mike. “It’s hard to be sexy.” She said laughing at herself. “I mean look what I’m wearing. This was ridiculous.” She stood up giggling when Mike stood up in front of her blocking her from escaping.   
“You don’t need to try to be sexy. You are sexy. Also wearing this get up isn’t ridiculous. I’m actually happy that you’re trusting me and um being more feminine around me.” His cheeks began to flush a rosy pink.  
“You blush when you’re nervous.” Gwen said breaking the tension between the two. “It’s something I picked up on over this whole time with you.” She smiled up at him finally feeling relaxed.  
Mike reached up into her hair and took out the hair tie she was wearing. “You always put your hair up when you feel insecure. When you leave your hair down, you feel strong and confident.” Her auburn locks fell to her shoulders as Mike brushed his fingers gently through her hair. As he smiled at her, he tilted his head at her. “Wait. Hold on. Are you trying to seduce me?” He finally asked her.  
“I tried.” Gwen laughed slightly. “I guess it didn’t work. I’m gonna go to bed. Let’s just pretend this didn’t happen okay?” She lightly pushed Mike out of the way and he allowed her to keep walking only to grab her wrist gently.   
“Ask me, Gwen. Look me in the eyes.” She turned her face to see Mike’s gaze.  
“I’d rather not.” She replied sheepishly.  
“You think you know the answer, but you don’t. So ask.”  
Gwen took a deep breath and looked into Mike’s eyes. “Do you have feelings for me?”   
Mike smiled then wrapped his free hand around Gwen’s waist. He looked into her eyes and asked, “Do I have your consent to kiss you?” She smiled back at him and for the first time since they met he kissed her. He let go of her wrist in order to massage her hair. Pulling her deeper into the kiss, Mike felt Gwen stop kissing him. “Everything okay?”   
“You didn’t answer my question.” Gwen said confusingly.   
“I thought actions spoke louder than words.” With that he pulled her close and began to kiss her again. He lifted her up and laid her down on the couch trying not break contact with her lips. After laying her down on the couch, he slid one of his hands up and down her waist feeling her curves. A few more minutes passed and Gwen let out a slight moan. Mike opened his eyes to see her hazel eyes staring deep into his soul. “Why did you wait so long to let me in?” He asked her.  
“I don’t do cops. I do Sergeants.” Gwen replied pulling Mike down on her lips once more. She used her upper body strength to push him off then sat on his lap. Facing each other, Gwen rested her hands around Mike’s neck tracing patterns on the back of his neck. Mike wrapped his arms around her legs, gently rubbing her smooth calves up and down.   
“When did you buy this….outfit?” Mike said looking up and down at Gwen.  
“Senior year of college.” Gwen replied looking away.  
“Ah. And why did you wait to wear this for me?”   
“I didn’t have the confidence to.”  
“Okay hold up. You kissed me on the mouth when I first met you, but you’re too nervous to wear something sexy?”  
Gwen paused for a second returning her glance to him. “I was playing a role. Here I’m just me. And just me isn’t as courageous.”  
Mike smiled at her and brushed away the piece of hair on her face. “You do realize being a strong woman makes me want you even more.”  
Gwen chuckled at his comment. She felt his hands reach around her butt when he lifted her up.  
“Wrap your legs around me.” Mike said.   
Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. “What are you doing?”  
“You.” He said as he closed the door with his foot.  
***  
The ray of sunshine caught the attention of Gwen’s face as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked over to her right and saw Mike sleeping next to her holding her waist with his arm. She tried to sit up but felt a slight shiver on her back. She looked under the covers to see herself and Mike completely naked.  
“Don’t do that. You’re amazing in bed.” Mike said with his eyes still closed.  
“Sure, you’re saying that cuz you got laid.” Gwen replied sliding back under the covers. She felt Mike’s arm pull her closer to his body. She could feel him grow in size and let out a small groan.  
“I like feeling you underneath me, Gwen. Give yourself more credit.” Mike said finally opening his eyes. His hand went from her tummy to down her leg. He grazed her skin up and down softly with his hand embracing her curves.   
Gwen slowly moved her hips in a circular fashion against Mike.   
“Round two, darling?” He purred in her ears.   
“I don’t want to be late for court.” Gwen replied turning her body to Mike facing him.   
“It’s okay. I’ll just jerk off to you later then.” He said closing his eyes.  
“Mike!” Gwen shouted.   
“What? I’d rather be honest then lie. I’d rather make love to you again and again but if I have to pretend because you don’t want to then I’ll deal with it.”   
“Make love?”  
“Yeah that’s what it is. It’s supposed to be amazing and orgasmic and out of this world.”  
“What are you a teenager?” Gwen teasingly asked.   
Mike opened his eyes and laughed at her. “No, I’m not. But I had the best dream about you last night and all I want to do at this moment is be inside your body. Besides you don’t have court today. You and I have court tomorrow night.”  
“You lied to me?!?!” Gwen shot up and hit him with a pillow.  
“I wanted you to make a move, so I knew you would do that if you thought there was no time left. I’m sorry if that seemed sneaky. I just wanted you to tell me how you felt.”  
“Why couldn’t you just ask me?”  
“Because you needed to do it on your own. I didn’t want to force you.”  
Silence began to grow between the two of them. Gwen could feel the tension grow even more and all she could think about was him. How he touched her last night. How he gently moved with her. How he focused his attention on her. She knew he meant no harm. Feeling confident, she pressed her lips against his. “Take me. I’m yours.” She growled. Mike smiled back at her and swiftly got on top of her. He pressed little kisses on her forehead then her lips then finally her neck. As he kissed her neck, he opened her legs with his free hand slowly touching her heat. She let out a small gasp. She closed her eyes and whispered his name. “Mike.” He put a finger inside of her and slowly pumped her back and forth. Using his thumb, he caressed her clit gently and softly. “Oh, Gwen.” He took his fingers out of her and slid his member into her. Gwen let out a groan pulling Mike’s face down to kiss her. They continued rocking together slowly and sensually. Both of them letting out noises neither had heard the night before. Last night was a fit of passion and desire, whereas this time was smooth and nurturing. It was the true definition of making love. After some time, Gwen and Mike locked eyes while they rode out their highs together. Gwen dug her nails into his back, while Mike pressed his forehead against hers making sure not to press too hard. They both climaxed together and slowly panted.   
“Hey, your hair is down.” Mike breathlessly said.  
“I guess you made me realize that I don’t need to force myself to be anything but that, myself.” Gwen replied as Mike kissed her nose. They both looked over at the window and the ray of sunshine hit both of their faces revealing the sweat on them.   
Mike looked down at Gwen below him and said, “I always thought the first light of day was the most beautiful thing in the world, but seeing how the sun brightens your eyes and auburn hair it makes me wonder.”  
“Wonder what?” Gwen said looking up at him.  
“Why I waited so long to be with you.” He said smiling at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter!

“Okay so Detective you’ve told me everything?” Barba asked Gwen.  
“Everything and anything that could be used against me in court.” She responded.  
“I have one more question for you, tho.” Barba walked over to his office door and closed it. “You and Sergeant Dodds. Anything I need to know?” He said raising an eyebrow at Gwen.  
Before answering, she shifted her position in her seat trying not to make anything too obvious.  
“If you don’t tell me and the defense finds out, they will make you out to be a liar and a woman who gets around. I don’t care how damning it is. Actually I do, but if you tell me we can address it early on in your cross.” He said sitting back down from Gwen.  
“We are in a relationship.” She answered slowly.  
“When did it become intimate?”   
“After 6 months.”  
“Along with your other two cop related romances, this one may do the most harm.” Barba said writing down her answers on a legal pad.  
“Wait. Hold on. Why do you say that?”  
Barba looked up at her. “Because he was your protective detail. You kissed him at the precinct after the raid. The defense is going to make this look like you orchestrated a relationship with Dodds.”  
“But I didn’t?”  
“I’m going to have to put him on the stand to back up anything you say.”  
There was silence between the two people. Gwen took a deep breath and looked over at Barba’s extensive book collection. She got up to examine the books. “You know in another life I’d date a lawyer.”   
She finally said to break the silence.  
“I heard that was your reputation. Or did you just make up that rumor to stop anyone from looking into your other romances.” Barba smartly said looking at Gwen.   
“1PP knows. They have the relationship on file. Both myself and Dodds were given 10 day suspension with pay for fraternizing during an ongoing investigation.” Gwen said sitting down.   
Barba stopped writing for a second and stared at Gwen. “So there’s a record of this relationship?”  
“Um yes? I’ve always told 1PP about my relationships. I wanted to have my bases covered.”  
“Okay, that’s better. Do they have a written record on file?”  
“Yes they do. They have all three hearings on file.”  
“Are they public?”  
“Yeah.” Gwen replied confusingly.   
“I guess the defense can’t spin this. If I get those records maybe the two defendants will take a plea and this won’t go to trial.”  
“I hate to burst your bubble, but Captain Sparks has a too big ego to take a plea. Nice try though! Am I done?”   
Barba let out a sigh. “Yes. Go ahead. You’re ready for tomorrow.” Barba said opening the door to let Gwen leave.   
“Thanks.” She said.  
“Oh Sergeant. I see you take your protective detail seriously. Even when it’s no longer needed.” Barba said to an anxious Dodds on the other side of the door. He nodded at Dodds then closed his office door.  
“How’d it go?” Mike asked.  
“Better than I thought.” Gwen responded. “I am a little tired though. Prep work always makes me exhausted.” She said with a chuckle.  
“Why don’t we pick something up on the way home and I’ll take care of you tonight.”  
“That would be lovely.”   
Mike laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to the side of his body.   
***


	9. Chapter 9

“Detective DeSantini, would you tell the jury who this man is?” Barba asked Gwen pointing to a picture of her old captain.   
“That is my former Captain George Locke. He is the captain of the white collar unit I used to work for.”  
“What was your relationship with him?”  
“We slept together on three different occasions.” Gwen looked over at the jury. “When I was a detective in the white collar unit, I worked with maybe 5 people on each case. Because of how long it takes to solve an investigation, you get very close to the people you are working with. Also a lot of the time you are working deep undercover or listening in to those undercover.”  
“Were you and your former captain undercover at any point?”  
“We were working on a case involving a serial art thief and we posed as a couple wanting to buy his stolen work. One of the times we slept together was during that undercover operation.”  
“Did you notify your Deputy Chief?”  
“Yes we did.”  
“And the other two times?”  
“Both times were made because of bad decisions.”  
“Did you notify anyone of those two times?”  
“Yes. I notified 1PP of the encounters we had. Unfortunately my superior didn’t and when 1PP called him in to confirm he was reprimanded.”  
“And why weren’t you?”  
“I had gone to them first and let them know of the situation. I also informed 1PP that it would no longer continue with my superior because it was improper and unprofessional.”  
“How much longer were you working in the white collar unit?”  
“About 6 months.”  
“Why the change in unit?”  
“I decided to go to IAB. I wanted a change and a personal reason as well.”  
“That reason being?”  
“My baby cousin was being pimped out to cops. I felt responsible and wanted to do something to make a change.”  
“So detective, who is this man?” Barba asked clicking the television remote to a picture of Detective Juno.  
“My former boyfriend, Detective Lance Juno. We were involved for almost two years.”  
“Who ended the relationship?”  
“I did because it became a conflict of interest in my undercover work. And I also found out he was involved in this sex trafficking ring.”  
“Did you notify anyone of this relationship?”  
“My captain, Ed Tucker and then 1PP. We had both gone to 1PP together.”  
“And lastly detective, who is this man?” Barba asked clicking the next button onto a picture of Sergeant Dodds.   
“My current boyfriend. Sergeant Michael Dodds of the Special Victims Unit.”  
“How did you meet him?”  
Gwen let out a deep sigh. “He was my protective detail during the investigation of this case.”  
“Did you notify anyone of this ongoing relationship?” Barba asked turning the television off.  
“I notified my captain Ed Tucker and Sergeant Dodds informed Lieutenant Olivia Benson. We then both informed 1PP.”  
“What was there response?”  
“We were both put on 10 day suspension with pay for fraternizing during an ongoing investigation.”  
“Thank you Detective. Nothing further.” Barba said sitting down.  
“Court will reconvene after lunch.” The judge slammed the gavel onto the wood.  
Gwen stepped down from the witness stand, walking out of the room.   
“How’d it go?” Mike asked her.  
“It went okay. Barba was just asking me questions but Buchanan will get his chance after lunch.” Gwen said looking over to the elevator.  
“Hey. You’ll be fine. You went over everything with Barba, trust your prep. You’ve done this so much. I wish I could be there for you, but I’ll be on next so things will be okay. I promise.” He said hugging her tightly.   
“Your father find out?" Gwen said breaking the hug.  
“Yup.” Mike answered.  
“His response?”  
“It could’ve been worse. He knew it was coming, so he wasn’t too mad.”   
“Well that’s one less mountain to climb.” Gwen said with Mike laughing as his response.   
***  
Court reconvened after lunch and Gwen found herself on the witness stand awaiting Buchanan’s questions.   
“So Detective DeSantini, can you tell the jury what is going on this picture?” Buchanan clicked the television on to reveal a picture of Gwen holding hands with Captain Locke.  
“That is a still from an undercover operation with my former captain.”  
“Okay. And what is going on here?”   
Gwen took a breath. “Another still of me undercover as a jazz singer.”  
“Well it looks like you’re doing more than being undercover.”  
“Objection.” Barba interrupted   
“Overruled. Witness may answer.” The judge responded.  
“Part of the role I was playing was to be this vixen jazz singer of some sorts. My job was to convince the people I was working for to trust me.” Gwen responded.  
“So that convincing involves being close with the gentleman in the club?”  
“Yes, actually it does.”  
“Does it also include taking men back to your room?”  
“I never slept with any of them.”  
“You have openly admitted to sleeping with your former captain, a detective who you supposedly broke up with because of his involvement in a sex trafficking ring, and also a current Sergeant of the   
Special Victims Unit. Do you sleep with every man who happens to come your way that it’s in your profession? Is that included in your job description?”   
“Objection. Badgering.” Barba said.  
“Overruled. Witness will answer.” The judge responded.  
“No to both questions, counselor.” Gwen responded.   
“So what you mean to tell this jury is that you aren’t a promiscuous woman even though you openly admitted it on the stand?”   
“I am not a promiscuous woman.”  
“Really? Because you seem to play that role a lot when you’re undercover.”  
“It’s nothing more than a role. It’s not who I am as a person.”  
“Is it true after Special Victims Unit raided the club you were singing at, you kissed Sergeant Dodds?”  
“That is true because I needed to find a way to tell them to find me in the system without blowing my cover.”  
“But kissing a Sergeant whom you now claim you are in a relationship with? It sounds to me that you were using your role to insert yourself into another police officer’s life.”  
“It fit what my character would do.”  
“Ah your character of...” Buchanan picked up a file. “Miss Autumn Piazza.”   
“Yes.”   
“Do you honestly expect a jury to be able to distinguish between Detecive Gwen DeSantini and Miss Autumn? Or did you use your character to get what you want?”  
“Objection. Your honor!” Barba said.  
“Sustained.” The judge said.  
“One final question. Can you tell the jury what this is?” Buchanan said showing a picture of a list of doctors’ appointments.”  
“Objection. Your honor! Relevance.” Barba exclaimed.  
“Mr. Buchanan.” The judge sternly said.  
“It goes to character and reliability.” He responded.  
“I’ll allow for now.” The judge said.  
“Well, detective.”   
Gwen closed her eyes. “The first picture is a list of appointments at a Women’s Health Clinic.”  
“And what were you doing there?”  
“At that time, I was currently dating Detective Juno. I had found out about his involvement and I received an abortion.”  
“And these?”  
“My current visits at the Women’s Health Clinic.”  
“And why did you need those? STD testing. Did you give something to your current boyfriend or vice versa?”  
“Your honor!” Barba stood up.  
“That’s enough Mr. Buchanan.” The judge responded.  
“Your honor, I’m sorry but the jury is probably wondering what this Detective was doing at a Women’s Health Clinic. Tell us detective. Why were you there? C’mon what’s the big secret?”  
“Your honor!” Barba said.  
“Mr. Buchanan, ask another question or finish your cross.” The judge said reprimanding him.  
“Okay your honor. See detective you get to keep your little secret.”  
“Your honor!” Barba once more stood up.  
“The jury will disregard this line of questioning. Sit down, Mr. Buchanan.” The judge yelled.  
“I’m done your honor. Oh and detective, congratulations.” He said before sitting down.  
“The jury will disregard that statement and it will be stricken from the record. One more comment and I will hold you in contempt.” The judge said. “You may step down, Detective. Court is adjourned for today. We will reconvene tomorrow morning 9 am.” The judge said slamming down her gavel.   
Gwen walked down from the stand and quickly rushed through the people in the courtroom.   
“We need to talk. Now.” Barba said behind her leading her into a room.   
***  
“You mean to tell me that you went to a women’s clinic to receive an abortion and then went back a month ago!” Barba said trying not to yell.  
Gwen sat down in the small office trying to compose herself. “I’m pregnant. Mike doesn’t know. I don’t even know if I’m going to keep it. I didn’t want Mike to find out that way.”  
Barba sat down across from her. “Okay so he doesn’t know about these visits?”  
“No he does not. I didn’t tell him for this reason. We didn’t even talk about marriage yet let alone a baby. He cannot know. I already look like a slut on the stand.” Gwen said tears forming in her eyes.  
“I’m calling your former captain, Detective Juno, and Sergeant Dodds. They will back you up. Don’t you worry. The jury will see right through this.” Barba said reassuring Gwen.   
“Okay. I need to go home. I need Mike.”   
“Get some rest.” Barba said opening the door for Gwen.  
***


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: explicit sexual content!

“You’ve been awfully quiet since court this afternoon. Anything I should know about?” Mike asked Gwen turning off the TV.  
“It’s been a rough day. Basically being called a slut in front of a full courtroom isn’t a fun thing to experience.” She replied walking to the bedroom.  
“You’re in no way a slut. You’re perfect and beautiful.” He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. “Wanna do some cuddling? You seem like you need it.”  
“I would love to be cuddled by you.” Gwen responded as they both headed into the bed.   
“I love you.” Mike said in a whisper like tone.  
“I love you too.” Gwen replied turning her head towards his. She kissed his lips and ran her fingers through his dark hair. Mike wrapped his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. Gwen’s hands felt his shirt and lifted it off of his head. He responded by sliding off her silk pink teddy. “I need you tonight, Mike.” Gwen said before climbing on top of Mike. She put her hands on his face and continued to kiss him. She licked the bottom of his lips and he opened his mouth allowing her tongue to tango with his. As they kissed, Gwen grinded slowly on Mike feeling him get hard underneath her. “I want you.” Gwen whispered into his ear. He slipped off her thong and flipped her onto the bed so he would be on top. He slowly slid a finger into her. Gwen gasped holding onto Mike’s hair. “Baby, I’ll give you all of me.” Mike growled into Gwen’s ear. “I’m all yours.” Gwen said. Mike slid down Gwen’s body leaving little kisses along the way. His soft lips finally reached the top of Gwen’s hip bone. “I wonder if you taste as delicious as you look.” Mike said while smirking. He kissed Gwen’s clit and felt her breath speed up. He licked up and down her opening feeling her get closer. “Not yet baby.” He said. He continued to kiss her opening finally sucking gently on her clit. He once more put a finger inside her and then a second one. “Oh baby.” Gwen said grabbing Mike’s hair. Her legs closed around Mike’s face and he could feel her hips buckle closer to him. “I’ll give you more. I promise.” He said before sliding off his boxers and kissing back up her body. “Baby, do I have your consent?” He asked. “Always.” Gwen responded before Mike replaced his fingers with his penis. “Oh my god.” Gwen said throwing her head back onto the pillow. Mike put a leg on his shoulder and began rocking into Gwen. Gwen looked up at Mike and smiled. He left kisses on her leg and her lips all while continuing to make love to her. “Baby, I’m gonna cum.” Gwen whispered into Mike’s ear. “Cum with me.” He replied. Mike continued to ride into Gwen getting through their climaxes together.   
When they finished, Mike pulled out of Gwen and laid next to her. “Baby. I needed you so bad. God you have no idea how amazing that was.”  
Gwen kept breathing and closed her eyes. “I love you Mike.”  
“Baby. I love you too. You’re my everything. My world.” He said turning over to Gwen holding her.  
“Do you plan on being with me for a long time?” She asked.  
“You’re my forever.” He said almost cutting her off.  
“Okay. Can I tell you something hypothetically?”  
“Yes?”  
Gwen took a deep breath and opened her eyes. “I’m hypothetically pregnant.” She turned her head towards Mike.  
Mike smiled and kissed her forehead. “Before that hypothetical bump shows, I’ll put a ring on that finger.” He pulled Gwen closer to him. They both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

“Sergeant Dodds, when did your supposed relationship begin with Detective DeSantini?” Buchanan asked.  
“About 6, 7 months ago.” Mike responded.   
“So is there any documentation of this relationship?”  
“We both notified 1PP.”  
“Ah okay. So you both figured that in order to make this cover story stick you needed a good front?”  
“Objection.” Barba said.  
“Sustained.” The judge responded.  
“Sergeant, can you tell me what’s occurring in this picture?” Buchanan said while showing a picture of Gwen and Mike together.  
“That is a picture of me and Detective DeSantini.”  
“And where were you two going?”  
“On our first date.”  
“Now you were her protective detail?”  
“Yes.”  
“So wouldn’t you be disobeying your orders by bringing Detective DeSantini out of a safe house?”  
“I determined that it would be okay, since the two defendants were arrested and there didn’t seem to be any threat to her life.”  
“Isn’t it also true that you didn’t bring her to a safe house?”  
“That is true.”  
“Where did you bring her?”  
Mike took a breath. “My apartment.”  
“Were you planning on beginning an intimate relationship with Detective DeSantini?”  
“Objection!”  
“Withdrawn. One more question. Is Detective DeSantini pregnant with your child?”  
“Objection!”  
“Overruled. Witness may answer.”  
Mike looked over at Gwen then at Barba. “No. She is not pregnant.” He finally said.  
“Nothing further.”  
“Sergeant. You may step down.”   
“Your honor, I would like to have the court force a pregnancy test for Detective DeSantini to prove Sergeant Dodds’ testimony is inaccurate.”  
“My chambers. Now.”  
***  
“I want to have Sergeant Dodds arrested for perjury. He knew of her pregnancy and lied.” Buchanan said.  
“Your honor. This has nothing to do with the case. This is just a way to distract the jury from seeing his clients are guilty of sex trafficking. It also violates Detective DeSantini’s rights.”  
“Mr. Buchanan this has gone on long enough. I find no cause to order a pregnancy test. Your petition is denied.”  
“Your honor. We want to prove it’s one of the defendants’ child.”   
“This is ridiculous. Detective DeSantini has been under the protective custody of Special Victims Unit for more than a year. There are no grounds to order a pregnancy test or paternity test. Civil liberties here.” Barba protested.  
“Mr. Barba is right. The paternity is denied. Now Mr. Buchanan you have two options; use an actual defense for your clients other than tearing down other police officers or have a discussion with Mr. Barba. I’m sure he’ll give your clients a plea.” The judge said before leaving her chambers.   
“Let’s talk, counselor.” Mr. Barba said.  
***


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter.

Gwen started pacing back and forth in their living room waiting for Barba to give her a call.  
“Babe, as soon as he knows he’ll tell us.” Mike said reassuring Gwen while rubbing her shoulders.   
“I’m just nervous that they won’t accept a plea bargain.”  
“I have a good feeling they will. There was so much overwhelming evidence against them. Breathe baby.” He responded rubbing her shoulders.   
Gwen’s cell phone began to ring causing Gwen and Mike to look at each other. “DeSantini. Okay. Yeah. Alright. Thanks for calling.” She said into her phone.  
“Well?” Mike asked. Gwen looked up from her phone with a slight smile on her face.  
“They both accepted a plea. 25-life with the possibility of parole and to register on the sex offenders’ registry.” She responded throwing her arms around Mike’s neck.   
“I told you.”  
“I guess this means I can go back to work.”  
“Yeah, but no more undercover right? For now that is with the baby and everything.”  
Gwen’s smile slowly faded. “I didn’t tell Tucker yet. I um need more time. I want to finish this through ya know? I have to finish paperwork and...”  
Mike cut her off, “No excuses. Do the paper work home. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you on the job. Please?”  
“Okay. I’ll request time off. I might be forced to anyway. I guess it’ll be good to tell Tucker the good news.” She smiled at Mike as he wrapped his arm around her waist.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter

On Monday morning, Mike walked into the bullpen.  
“It took one kiss huh?” Sonny said teasingly.  
“Yep I guess so.” Mike replied opening his briefcase.  
“Sergeant, a word please?” Liv asked poking her head out of her office.  
“Um yeah sure.” Mike responded.  
“Close the door, please.”  
Mike walked into her office closing the door behind him. “What’s up Lieutenant?”  
Liv sat in her chair motioning for Mike to do the same. “You two are very lucky that Detective DeSantini wasn’t ordered by the court to take a pregnancy test.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You perjured yourself on the stand. You’re very lucky that the defendants took a plea. What was the backup plan if the trial continued and Detective DeSantini was showing signs of pregnancy?”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“I just received a call from Tucker. Detective DeSantini is on maternity leave. She informed him this morning of her pregnancy. And you’re telling me you had no idea?”  
Mike took a deep breath and locked eyes with Liv.  
“This is your final warning, Sergeant. Next time you lie I will put it in your jacket. Do you understand?”  
“Copy, Lieutenant.” Mike said starting to leave her office.  
“So, sergeant. You’re going to be a father?” Liv asked with a gentler tone.  
“Yeah. I am.” He responded smiling.  
“Being a working parent is tough, but I think you two will be just fine. Let me know when the baby shower is.”  
“I will. Thanks.” Mike responded leaving her office and walking into the bullpen. As he sat down in his desk, he got a text message from Gwen  
_Good luck on your first day!_  
 _Thank you <3_  
As he put his phone away, Liv walked into the bullpen. “Okay everyone. We have a 16 year old girl in the emergency room with bruises and a broken leg. Rollins and Fin go interview the victim. Carisi and  
Dodds head over to the crime scene. I’m going to notify the Chief.” She walked back into her office closing the door.  
“Okay, Sarge. Let’s do this.” Carisi said grabbing the jacket from behind his chair.  
“I’m driving!” Amanda said to Fin as she fought with him to get the car keys from his grip. They were the first ones at the door when Carisi noticed Dodds was still at his desk.  
“Hey, everything alright?” Carisi asked.  
“Yeah. I’m good. Just a lot going on you know.” Mike responded. “Let’s head over to the crime scene.” He grabbed his jacket putting it on when he received another text message.  
_Please be safe okay? There’s another person in the picture. <3_  
He smiled before answering.  
_Yeah I will! For you and our child._  
Mike walked out of the precinct, smiling.  
“Good things?” Carisi asked.  
“Yeah. Very Good things.” Mike responded.


End file.
